Accident Gone Wrong
by Tigdream
Summary: Switching bodies is very dangerous magic to deal with. How you two managed to do it by accident without being torn or even killed still stuns me."  "So, what you're saying is that it was an accident gone wrong?" someone asked from the corner.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but as much as it pains me (and it does) the characters are not. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Unn…. Ow! My head! What the hell? Did I drink last night…? No… Then why does my head hurt? I sat up and looked around and noticed that the wall wasn't green and silver, but red and gold. What the _hell_? What is going on here?

"Ok, is this some si-," I stopped. That wasn't my voice! I ran as quick as possible to the bathroom and froze when I saw the reflection in the mirror wasn't mine. Brown, bushy hair, large brown eyes wide with fear and confusion, and round babyish cheeks had not been what I was expecting! I screamed.

"Hermione? Hermione! What's wrong?" somebody yelled from outside the door.

I screamed again. I couldn't be Granger! I just couldn't! It was impossible! Those large brown eyes that should have been green were the last thing I saw before blacking out.

I came to very suddenly. I had been awoken by the awful pounding that was drumming in my head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, clutching my forehead and sitting up. When the pain had subsided a little, I stretched and looked around. I soon froze when I saw all the green and silver. Were Lavender and Parvati playing a prank on me?

"Guys?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah? What is it Pansy?" someone answered from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gasped when I saw Daphne Greengrass standing there in her Slytherin robes, completely forgetting that she had just called me "Pansy."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Apparently conversing with a psychopath who should be getting ready to go to the Great Hall and eat with her already yummy boyfriend," she stated matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"And who would that be?" I asked, confused. She stared at me intently for a second before saying very slowly, "Draco Malfoy."

I gasped, disgusted, but then I remembered what she had called me.

"Why did you call me Pansy?"

She looked at me as if I belonged in St. Mungo's. "Because that's your name. What's wrong with you today?"

But I barley heard her as I rushed quickly to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of brown, bushy hair and large brown eyes, I had bright green eyes and straight black hair. I saw that I was Parkinson before I screamed and the world went black.

A/N: I know some of you wanted me to do a sequel to "Not My Day" and I promise I will, but I thought this would be fun! Please review and give me a few ideas.


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't know if that's enough to get me recognized by the world for my writing, but that's all I got. The rest belongs to someone who _is_ recognized as J.K. Rowling.

I woke up for the second time with a splitting headache. Although this one was nowhere near as bad as the first one had been, but it still made me grimace. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the pale, wrinkled face of Madame Pomfery.

"Aw, Miss Parkinson. Finally awake I see," she said as she bustled around. I sat up, confused, but quickly realized that that was a mistake, as my head began pounding again.

"Madame Pomfery? What am I doing here?" I asked.

She gave me a sympathetic look and said, "You fainted, Miss Parkinson. Don't you remember?"

I froze. Yes, I did remember. I remembered looking into the mirror and seeing the face of Pansy Parkinson, also known as the school slut. I remember being terrified and wondering what had happened to me. And then I remember fainting…. Greengrass must have gotten me here somehow….

"Miss Parkinson, if you're feeling up to it, there are some people who would like to visit you. You should be fine for a while and I still have Miss Granger to attend to."

I gasped, shocked. My body was here? Was Parkinson – stupid, evil, slutty Parkinson in _my_ body? Oh no! I had to find out what happened.

"Granger is here? What happened to her?" I asked in a snooty voice so Madame Pomfery wouldn't get too suspicious considering that Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't make it a big secret that they hated each other.

She seemed to believe it because she rolled her eyes and simply said, "The same thing that happened to you – she fainted."

I fought the urge to jump up and demand where my body (and possibly Parkinson) was and simply snorted. "Yeah," I said, "I would like to see my visitors."

"Good. I'll just send them in," she said in a clipped voice.

After a moment, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle came to my bedside. Malfoy reached me first.

"Are you okay, Pansy?" he asked, worry etched into his face. He grabbed my hand and I gasped at the shock of his touch and resisted the urge to puke. I would pretend to be Pansy until I figured out what happened….

"Uh…. Yeah, Ma- Draco. I'm fine. I just had a little…startle, was all," I said, hoping he didn't see right through me.

"Uh-huh. Daphne said you weren't acting like yourself. She said you seemed very confused…. She said you didn't seem to know who you were or where you were. Or even who I was. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah. I told you I'm fine. I was just a little disoriented. That's all. Just a little off my game."

"We were really worried about you, Pans," Zabini said, reminding me that there were others here.

Before I could speak, the doors to the infirmary came crashing opened and I saw a blur of red and black rush past me paying no attention to me or the group surrounding me.

"Where is she? Madame Pomfery? Where's Hermione?" a worried and anxious Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley! There are other patients here and if you don't quit yelling and quiet yourself, then I will remove you from the room! And Miss Granger is also still sleeping! Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you where she is, but you must be quiet."

And Harry and Ron followed her away from us, not even sparing us a glance. Crabbe turned back from the scene snickering.

"Guess the Mudblood had an accident. What a shame…," Goyle said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Yeah, too bad it didn't become fatal," Zabini said, and I felt myself starting to boil with anger. But I had to hold it in.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, the way those two were acting, you'd think she was dead. We can always hope, though, right?"

"Definitely," Crabbe said wickedly.

"Wonder what happened to the Mudblood anyway. Did she finally lose it and hit herself with a book or something?" Zabini snickered.

"No! She just fainted! She wasn't feeling like herself!! That's all!" Oops. Said too much.

They all turned their gaze on me. "Pansy? Pansy, are you defending the Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, shocked.

I thought quickly. "No! But you guys seem to be sooo worried about her and I'm the one you should be worried about!" I said. I crossed my arms in a pout, hoping that this was something Parkinson would do.

But before any of them could respond, we heard a scream. A scream I recognized all too well because it was the scream I'd been using all my life. Whoever was in my body was finally awake.

And they didn't seem to like this anymore than I did.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me a long time to figure out how I should continue. But here it is! So please PLEASE review and tell me what ya like, what ya don't like, and how I can improve it! And have a Happy Easter!


	3. Shocked

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest goes to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ok, I'm not sure how long it'll be before I update this again. I have other things to update like Dull Treasure and I STILL have to write a sequel to Not My Day. So tell me what you think and I'll get back to this as soon as possible.

Again head pains woke me up and I had to double check with my memory to make sure I hadn't drunk and didn't have a hangover. I still didn't remember getting drunk, so that wasn't the problem. But then, what was? I began sifting through my memories to find out what was going on.

Then it hit me. I had a weird nightmare where I wasn't myself. Instead I was that ugly know-it-all Mudblood Granger. And then I remembered it ended when I…passed…out…. I looked down at myself just to be sure I was myself. I gasped. That wasn't my body! It was too stick-figured to be mine! I pulled some of the hair over in front of my face so that I could see it. It was just as I thought! Bushy and brown.

"Hermione! There you are! Are you okay? We were so worried!" someone said. Then I saw a blur of red and felt someone envelope me in a hug.

I froze, paralyzed with shock. When the person pulled back, I saw that it was the freaking weasel! I screamed. This wasn't happening! Weasel pulled back very quickly and looked at me shocked and confused and worried. It made me want to puke!

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me! Don't you _dare_!" I hissed at him.

"Hermione, what is going on? What's wrong? Talk to me," Potty demanded.

"Miss Granger! What is going on here? I have other patients, too, and you are currently disturbing them! Miss Parkinson also just woke up from a black out too, and she need peace and quite," Madame Pomfery scolded. But I wasn't paying any attention to her. _I was here?_ I mean my body was?

"Where is she? Where is Parkinson?" I demanded urgently. All three of them were giving me weird looks but I didn't care. When Pomfery didn't answer as quickly as I liked – which was immediately – I threw back the blanket and jumped to my feet, ignoring Madame Pomfery's protests. I was only focused on finding me. Her. Whoever. But if it was Granger occupying my body, I wanted her out sooner than now. But what I found almost made me faint again.

I – my body – was surrounded by my friends. Draco was holding her hand and looking at her worried. I felt my anger bubble so far up that it poured out of me. I walked over to them, faintly hearing Blaise mumble something about loss hope and pulled Draco's hand from her's.

She just stared at me shocked, before she jumped up from out of the bed.

"Parkinson?" she asked, clearly anxious.

"Yes! And who're you?" I demanded.

She snorted. "Who do you think, idiot?"

That was all the clarification I needed. I looked over her shoulder and saw the boys staring at us confused. Then I looked over mine and saw much the same scenario. Granger was looking at me in horror and disgust and I was all too glad to return the favor.

Then Draco seemed to collect himself and he sneered at me. "Mudblood, what the hell are you rambling on about now?" Then a few things seemed to happen simultaneously. Granger turned to glare at him with hatred, Weasel and Potty began threatening Draco, hurt coursed through me from having Draco give me such a cold look, and Madame Pomfery surfaced and tried to calm everything down.

"Quiet! Quiet! QUIET!!!" she yelled and everybody shut up. "Now! Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson. You two seem to be just fine now, so will you please remove yourselves from the informatory? And as for the rest of you, you will leave at once. Now, all of you, Move!"

And we all began marching out the door in a heated and tense silence. But before we got too far, I pulled Granger over and whispered heatedly to her, "We need to talk. _Now_!"

She simply nodded in the same urgency.

A/N: So tell me what you think. I'm kinda unsure about this chapter and I want to know if it makes any sense. SOOO please PLEASE review and let me know. I love you guys so much. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Brain

Disclaimer: Have you ever thought to yourself that you wanted to write a book so that when people wrote the wonderful fanfics you read here, your name would actually be on here saying that you owned the wonderful characters? Well, if so you're not alone. BUT unfortunately I can't say I've written Harry Potter or the wonderful characters that emerge from the pages. That all goes to J.K. Rowling. Although I do own the plot. ;)

A/N: Well, I know it's been a while…. Ok not that long but I know a lot of you have been waiting on it, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Parkinson drug me deeper into an alcove. I figured this should freak me out a little but then I remembered that I was in _her_ body and she was too in love with herself to hurt her. Me. Us? Whatever! Her body. Finally she stopped walking and slammed me into the wall. Standing a bit on her tiptoes, she got into my face, a look of pure hatred etched into her face. And let me tell you, when I was mad I could be down right scary. I almost shrank under her glare.

"Ok, Granger, start talking. What did you do to me?"

So she thought _I _did this? I saw red.

"What do you mean what did _I_ do? I didn't _do_ anything, Parkinson! Do you think I want to be an evil, little, conniving slut?" I asked with disgust in my voice and hate in my eyes.

Her eyes flashed and she colored over red. "I think you know it would be better than being a goody-two-shoes know-it-all Mudblood, who has nothing better to do than eat, sleep, and breathe books. Excluding when she follows her little Weasel crush around like the dog she is!"

That had done it! I reached to whip out my wand, only to find it wasn't in the pocket I kept it in. And then I came back to the situation at hand. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Look, Parkinson. We need to figure out what happened. Because despite what you think, I didn't do anything to make us like this. In fact, I hate this situation just as much, if not more, than you do. I can promise you that."

She seemed to take a deep breath too, but when she spoke, I knew she wasn't in as much control as I was. "You're right, Granger. So how do we find out what happened?"

I thought about it a moment. I really had no clue how this happened, and I couldn't really think of a way to undo it. I hadn't a clue! And that frustrated me. I hardly ever knew nothing about a situation. And I hated having to go into something blind. But I had to think of something, because I knew Parkinson wasn't goi-

"Why don't we go ask Dumbledore?" she asked. I blinked.

It was so simple and yet brilliant. And then I busted out in tears. _She had gotten my brain!!!_

Parkinson looked on, horrified, as I slid down to the ground.

"What is the matter with you," she seethed. "Have some dignity!"

I couldn't help it. I couldn't handle this. I was strong. In fact, I could count on one hand how many times I'd cried over the course of the last six years. Especially in front of people. Yes, I was strong, but this was too much. I didn't want to be her. And even more, I didn't want her to be me. But the most important thing I had was my mind. Always working and turning and figuring out the most complicated things. And now I didn't have it anymore!

"Mudblood! Granger! Pull yourself together! I don't want anyone coming by and seeing me like this!" Unfortunately the stupid, selfish girl was right. Nobody needed to see this and it was ridiculous to be crying. I mean, I wasn't hurt. Nobody was dead – although after everything that has happened, that is truly a miracle. I had to pull myself together. I ceased with the noises as best I could as I nodded and stood up. Parkinson was still looking at me with disgust. I ignored her as I wiped my eyes and then turned to face her again. I nodded once more.

"You're right," I said coldly, "that was stupid. Let's go see Professor Dumbledore. He must know something to help us."

"Of course I'm right! Now c'mon! Let's go!"

"Are you crazy?" She stopped at my words. "We can't go together. People can't suspect that something is up!"

She seemed to understand, but still said, "Yes, well what about the others. The ones that saw us before. They probably already suspect something."

"We can just blame it on a reaction from the black outs. You know, kind of like an hallucination. Nobody will know the difference, except for Madame Pomfery and the poor woman is so busy all the time that she'll probably forget about it by the end of the day."

"Ok, so what are we going to do?"

I grinned. My mind would have known exactly what needed to be done and it would have wanted to take control of the situation, simply because it knew the answer that everyone else wanted. I still had my brain!

"Why the hell are you grinning, Granger?" the she-devil demanded.

"Because you're stupid, now shut up! Here's what we're going to do. You are going to go to Dumbledore's office and I will follow shortly after you."

I swear she almost she almost slapped herself in a way as if to say Duh!

But without a word she promptly turned on her heel and stalked off mumbling something about 'stupid know-it-all Mudbloods.' I simply grinned.

About ten minutes after Parkinson left, I followed behind her. I was about half way to my destination when I heard Parkinson's name being called.

"Pansy! Pansy!" a deep voice cried from behind me. I turned to look and saw Theodore Nott running up to me.

"What is it, No – The -," I sighed. "What do you want?" Nott looked at me intently before he said, "Draco wants you. He says he needs you to go see him."

"Can't it wait?" I asked, exasperated.

"No," he said with a shrug. "He says it's important."

"Well you know what? Go tell him that what I'm doing is probably a hell lot more important than anything he has for me," I said. And without another word or even glance, I was on my way again.

When I finally reached the gargoyles, I quickly said the password Harry had given me, and hurried my way up the steps.

When I arrived, I was met with the sight of five people waiting on me: Parkinson, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Malfoy. Great! Four people I'm not on a first name basis with. _This should be fun…_

"Ah, Miss Granger. Come in, and tell me about this little problem of yours," Professor Dumbledore said, that famous glint in his eye.

I sighed and thought _here goes nothing_ as I sat down to explain what I didn't know.

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! And I know this story is a little slow coming, but the good stuff will be here soon. In the next couple of chapters. And then all of us Draco lovers will get a lot more! Yummy! But you have to keep reviewing if you want more! Thanks for reading. And please, if you have ideas or pointers, don't be shy!


	5. Debates

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's. Except the plot. Mine.

After Granger explained our…unfortunate situation, she sat down looking exhausted as if she had just run a marathon. Aw, poor her. Being a beautiful pure blood must be draining for an ugly Mudblood like her.

I couldn't, wouldn't look at Draco or Professor Snape. Snape would be staring at me mercilessly, no doubt, thinking I had somehow caused this on myself. Draco… I didn't know how Draco would take it, but I was scared to find out. So I stared at the only place I knew I wouldn't be getting a glare from. My now brown eyes looked up to meet the mischievous blue eyes of Dumbledore. He smiled at me momentarily before breaking the uneasy silence that had spread throughout the room like an eclipse covers the sun.

"Well, well, well, this is a dilemma. Do either of you have any idea what caused this little…mishap?" Little mishap? _This _was what he considered a _little mishap? _I wanted to throw myself across the desk at him and ring his bloody neck. This was the farthest thing from a _little_ mishap. But instead I used all the will power I had to swallow down the urge and reply through gritted teeth, "No, sir. Neither me nor Granger have any idea what happened."

Dumbledore looked to Granger for confirmation on this and she shook her-my-head dejectedly as if she had just lost the Gryffindors all of their house points.

"Well, it seems as though we will have to come up with a solution. Severus, do you think you could whip these two up a potion to put them in their respective bodies?" He said all this with that familiar twinkle in his eye. The one that said we were about to learn a valuable lesson the hard way.

Professor Snape looked down his long nose at me and Granger and sneered, "Yes, sir, I think I may know of something that will fix this. But it will take me at least six months to brew."

"Six months?" Granger exclaimed, eyes wide with appall. I snorted at her reaction. I didn't see what she was complaining about. She had it easy. I was the one stuck as a dirty little Mudblood.

"I don't believe I stuttered Ms. Granger. It's a very complicated potion. It takes into account your body as well as your mind, heart, and soul. Switching bodies is very dangerous magic to deal with. How you two managed to do it by accident without being torn or even killed still stuns me."

"So, what you're saying is that it was an accident gone wrong?" someone asked from the corner. I jumped. I'd completely forgotten that he was here.

"In other words, yes, Mr. Malfoy. They are lucky to be alive."

Draco's eyes caught mine and I sent him a silent plea to forgive me for letting this happened. He stared at me confused for a moment before turning away at the sound of Granger's voice.

"So in the mean time, what are Parkinson and I supposed to do? Hide from everyone? Miss classes? Exams?" By this time, she was breathing heavily and she looked as if she were about to burst with anxiety. Draco snorted, Snape smirked, McGonagall looked half amused and half sympathetic, Dumbledore just looked flat-out amused, and I glared at her for making me look panicked about stupid things.

"Of course not, Mr. Granger. You two are just going to have to be each other," he said as if it was a casual, everyday occurrence that two people who hated each other switched bodies. Granger hissed and I jeered out, "What?"

"With all due respect, Professor, Parkinson and I just don't get along and I refuse to even try to mimic her."

I glared at her but muttered an agreement. If there was one thing Granger and I could agree on, it was that we hated each other.

That was when McGonagall finally decided to put her two cents in. "Albus, I honestly don't think it would be a good idea. These two absolutely nothing about each other and they certainly don't have the time to learn…."

Then Snape, "For once I agree with Minerva."

Dumbledore simply sent a gentle smile their way. "Then what would you have us do? We can't take them out of their studies or hide them away."

Neither professor had an answer. Great. I was stuck pretending to be a annoying know-it-all Mudblood.

Dumbledore turned to look at Draco who had been sitting quietly in his chair while the whole debate had been going on. I couldn't guess what was going on inside his head. His face was a perfectly blank, masking any thought he was having. It looked like his Occlumency lessons were definitely paying off. "Mr. Malfoy, it seems we are going to need you."

Draco looked shocked. "Me, sir? Why would you need me?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you are going to have to teach Ms. Granger here how to act like Ms. Parkinson for the next six months."

His jaw dropped before he quickly collected himself and shook his head vigorously. Granger looked mortified at the very thought.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I know you relationship with Ms. Granger is more than strained but you are needed. Do you really want Ms. Parkinson to fall behind because you couldn't set aside your differences with Ms. Granger? She won't be able to graduate with the rest of her classmates. She'll be a year behind. And she'll have to make everything up…" Who knew Dumbledore could fight dirty? Draco wouldn't let all that stuff happened to me and Dumbledore knew it.

Draco glared at him before he gave a curt nod, signaling that he would do it.

"Headmaster, what about me? I mean Parkinson? Who's going to teach her how to be me?" Granger cried out. My eyes widened. I hadn't even thought of that. Now I was going to be stuck pretending to be the know-it-all Mudblood under the guidance of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Everyone's-Lives-Hell or that stupid Weasel.

"Actually, Ms. Granger, I was going to let you decide that. You alone know which one of your friends could be trusted to take this job sensibly and seriously."

Granger didn't miss a beat. "Harry." Great. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Everyone's-Lives-Hell it was.

" Very well, Ms. Granger. Professor McGonagall, please locate Mr. Potter and bring him here. Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Granger can leave now. I'm sure Ms. Parkinson can handle it from here."

And with that I watched my boyfriend and enemy reluctantly got up from their seats, glowered at one another, and left the room, leaving me with a bemused Dumbledore and snarky Snape. Joy.

A/N: Okay guys. I know it's been a while, but I've got it up now. I've been updating all of my stories lately, so a big round of applause for me, please. =D I hope you liked it and please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.


End file.
